


Creator of Fate

by stuffandsundry



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Quick transmigration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffandsundry/pseuds/stuffandsundry
Summary: In the beginning there was a story, born from the primal chaos of mankind’s imagination.The contents of this story were not important. They weren’t even particularly good, honestly. What is important, however, is that just like real life, there were winners and losers in this story. What is important, however, is that unlike real life, in this story a loser whispered into the primal chaos of mankind’s imagination, and he said “this isn’t fair.” And a sympathetic piece of the chaos whispered back.It said, “Do you want us to fight the fate of the world for you?”(Quick transmigration story, multiple povs)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 13





	1. World 1 (1)

**Author's Note:**

> notes on quick transmigration:  
> genre of webnovel that focuses on a character getting isekai'd into many worlds in rapid succession in order to fulfill some sort of objective. think magic treehouse or tsubasa resevoir chronicles. there's generally a "system" that helps the pov character within the worlds. the degree of help and sentience the system is capable of depends entirely upon the story.  
> other general mainstays of the genre: pov chara is mentioned to not be the only one who is transmigrating into different worlds, clearing world objectives give points which can be exchanged for useful objects via the system (aka props), and for some goddamn reason the abo genre is always paired with mecha space battles. don't ask me why.

_Ah,_ Yin Wei sighs internally, _I really don’t like transmigrating into modern worlds with this sort of drama after all._

Externally, he smiles and adjusts his smart looking glasses. 

“Boss, don’t worry,” he says, as if he is trying to be comforting. “It’s just a small loss, we’ll recoup it in the next quarter.”

He ducks as another cup goes whizzing through the air at his head. Uwah, is lil’ Shuzhi’s aim getting better or worse? Yin Wei can’t tell.

A vein is bulging in He Shuzhi’s forehead, marring what would otherwise be, in Yin Wei’s opinion, a super handsome face. It’s a perk of the job, you know? Children of fate all tend to be astonishingly pleasant to look at.

No saving some of their personalities, though. Take this guy, for example. He Shuzhi’s original fate was to become a highly successful entrepreneur in some industry that Yin Wei doesn’t understand, but because his father had been seduced away by a transmigrator some twenty years back, he grew up in disgrace and without industry connections. Despite his hard work, he ends up in a dead end career as a middle manager in a small town until he dies.

...So, doesn’t this just mean that He Shuzhi wasn’t able to become successful without nepotism??!? 

Aiyah, Yin Wei doesn’t understand how the system decides the fates to prioritize saving sometimes. This guy doesn’t even die horribly before his time or anything.

“Yin Wei, damn you,” He Shuzhi roars out, “You were the one who encouraged me to make this investment in the first place! What do you have to say for yourself?”

Yin Wei ignores him to continue monologuing to himself. Since he gets inserted in as an original character in every world, it’s not as if he can take the place of Shuzhi’s rich and well-connected dad. All the industry connections would be such a pain in the character creation stage, because he’d have to submit a proposal for every single relationship he wants for his character to the setup committee and that sucks! No, it’s easier to just be some nobody with crazy good skills.

The plan he came up with instead was just to act as a kinda golden finger for the He Shuzhi, guiding him towards all the most profitable decisions that would help Shuzhi set up a successful company before vanishing into the night. Simple! Minimal paperwork! That’s Yin Wei’s personal motto!

Ahhh, the only problem is that Yin Wei knows he’s no good at business. Isn’t it lucky that he has such a reliable senior at his own side?

[Task taker, you really are going to die soon if you don’t move.] 

And there he is! His cool senior!

Yin Wei looks up at his senior’s prompting and woah WOAH WOAH is He Shuzhi turning purple? Is that biologically possible?? Hey! Is it Yin Wei that’s going to die or this dude??? Yin Wei rushes to He Shuzhi’s side in alarm. Ah, tears, tears, why is it so hard to cry on command!

Yin Wei falls to his knees at He Shuzhi’s side and looks up at He Shuzhi with moisture gathering in the corners of his eyes. God damn, his knees hurt. This body isn’t exactly young anymore, you know.

“Boss…” Yin Wei says. “I’m sorry. It’s all my fault. If you want me to leave, I will.”

He Shuzhi grabs his shoulder hard. Ah, it’s going to bruise tomorrow, he just knows it. Yin Wei braces himself just in case He Shuzhi does throw a punch or something, but just like Yin Wei figured, he hesitates and loosens his grip. 

“That’s unnecessary,” He Shuzhi sighs. “I was the one that put too high an expectation on you in the first place. It’s impossible to expect uninterrupted growth like the company has been having so far.”

Yeah, that’s right, Yin Wei thinks bitterly. You know that I’m the only reason your company has gotten this far in the first place, and if I leave everything collapses.

To his senior, he sends the mental equivalent of a victory sign. [Don’t worry so much! I’ve got him totally under my thumb!]

His senior doesn’t respond, but Yin Wei imagines that he’s probably sighing. Hehe.

“We’ll both have to work hard to bring the company back,” He Shuzhi claps Yin Wei on the shoulder. Oh, ow, that is definitely going to bruise, fuck. “Let’s burn the midnight oil together, old friend.”

“En.” Yin Wei nods. Wait, hold on, does He Shuzhi expect him to put in overtime until next quarter? Seriously? Augh, Yin Wei wants to cough up blood. Why can’t he just leave this world soon?

“Sir,” He Shuzhi’s secretary knocks on the door before pushing it open just a crack. “T-there’s someone here to see you.”

Poor girl. She must have heard the yelling. She deserves a more even-tempered boss, Yin Wei thinks.

He Shizhi frowns. “Not right now, tell them I’m--”

“I'm not asking permission.” A hand that Yin Wei doesn’t recognize reaches out from behind the trembling girl and shoves the door open. There’s a man standing there.

Yin Wei automatically starts checking him out. What? It’s a self defense tactic! In the worldlines the prettier a person is, the more likely they’re going to be relevant in some ways. It’s just foreshadowing. Fate likes a pretty face.

Take this dude: nice shoulders, a good suit, tousled hair, and oooh is that a scar? It’s an artfully placed one. An element of danger, always a nice touch.

“He’s got a g-gun,” the secretary says before bursting into tears.

Yeah, just like he said, an element ofOH OKAY OKAY OKAY, SHE MEANT A REAL GUN, HUH OKAY. 

Yin Wei squeaks and scrambles away from He Shizhi on his hands and feet. Wasn’t this supposed to be simple world? He’s a newbie with no fighting experience whatsoever, let one of those training-happy xianxia jocks take on this sort of guy!

He gets as far away from He Shuzhi as possible before looking back. Sorry, son of fate, but this task taker doesn’t like you enough to pull a dramatic self sacrifice. 

The intruder is pointing the gun at Yin Wei. 

Wait, huh? Huh? 

Shouldn’t the target in this kind of situation be the handsome cool CEO, not the cute but ultimately harmless nerd sitting behind him?

[Senior,] he asks desperately. [A little help, please?]

There’s no response. That’s never happened before, even back in the second worldline where Yin Wei had pissed his senior off so badly that he had to listen to a two hour lecture in his head. His senior _always_ replies when he’s in danger. 

Yin Wei’s stomach drops, as if he had tried to lean on a wall that was not there.

 _Ah,_ Yin Wei thinks. _Am I... really going to die here?_

He didn’t think he was afraid of death. 

After all, hasn’t he already come so close to dying before? All the task takers were children of fate that had been driven to tragic ends, after all, and he’s one of thousands. He has already experienced that fear and pain and misery.

But now that he’s facing the barrel of another death, it still feels… 

He is still helpless and alone, it seems.

 _I don’t want it to end like this._ Yin Wei raises his hands in front of his face and squeezes his eyes shut, waiting for the end. Why can’t he stop crying? He doesn’t want to leave such an unsightly corpse this time.

_I really, really don’t like modern worlds with this sort of drama at all._

The gun goes off.

“Who the hell are y-- augh!”

Something clatters to the floor.

Yin Wei… opens his eyes?

There’s an unfamiliar man wrestling the thug down. He’s wearing the same style of glasses that Yin Wei is, which is a strange thing to notice, but frankly speaking this entire day has been so strange that Yin Wei isn’t going to question it anymore.

“You’re…?” He croaks out, hesitantly.

“Didn’t I say?” The stranger with the glasses grunts out with the effort of holding the crazy with the gun back. “If you don’t move, you’re going to die soon.”

Wait, those words… Yin Wei’s mouth drops open. “Senior?!?”


	2. World 1 (2)

[Wow,] the system idly comments as Liu Wuying gets elbowed in the face by a bastard wearing glasses. [This is unexpected.]

Unexpected his ass!

Even though he's less than a day into his first task, Liu Wuying's got the impression that this so-called "Worldline Fate Breaker System" is only there to make a mockery of him. What the hell kind of "second chance" is this? He's beginning to think that he got scammed.

[Hey, if your knee is in his face I can't get a good look at him, you know? Aren't you supposed to be a good fighter?]

Well. No matter. Liu Wuying is used to fighting alone and outnumbered, anyways. He tunes out his utterly useless system to focus on his opponent.

He's strong, Liu Wuying notes. If he were back in his cultivation world, he could at least fall back on his swordplay rather than this stupid gun. But as they are, locked in hand-to-hand combat, it's a stalemate. Frustrating. He can see the successful completion of his task right there: all he has to do is take care of He Shuzhi's little right hand man and his entire future will collapse like a house of cards, just like the task requester had wanted.

The man deserves it, anyways. Tch. Look at him, sniveling on the floor. Pathetic.

Liu Wuying slams his foot into his opponent's chest, sending him back a few steps. The man recovers too fast for a follow up attack, but at least he's got a little room to breathe, now.

[Hey, aren't you going to ask me for help?] This useless system keeps prodding him.

Liu Wuying snaps back, [And would you really give it to me?]

[Well, maybe?] the bastard replies. [But I'd like have liked to have the option, either way. C'mon, make me feel useful!]

Ugh. Annoying.

[… You said you wanted to get a good look at him. Well?] Liu Wuying reluctantly says. [Who is he?]

[Awww, look at you,] the bastard of a system coos. [You're learning rely on your senior so fast! I've decided. You're my favorite cute junior.]

[Answer the damn question.] Liu Wuying's eyebrow is ticking.

[You're always so impatient, you know. I told you to wait and you didn't listen, and now look at where we are now.] The system sighs. [Alright, let's see…]

Liu Wuying is helpless to do anything but wait. He and his opponent circle each other, warily. Waiting for the right moment to strike. Sweat trickles down the bridge of his nose, but he doesn't dare take his eyes off the other man.

"Call the police." The man suddenly says. Liu Wuying twitches.

Shit.

Liu Wuying isn't not an idiot. In this situation, he's the one who's trespassing. He won't be able to do anything to He Shuzhi if he's locked up. This man is trying to force his hand. 

He glances off to the sides. Damn, damn, damn. Both the woman that he had threatened and the man he had tried to kill are reaching for their phones. He can't go for both at the same time, but maybe if he can get to at least one of them—

He runs for the woman. As expected, his opponent has predicted this move, and is moving to block his path. Lin Wuying ducks, fists clenched, and prepares—

"Whoa-oh, there. Let's all take a time out, shall we? What are you thinking, bullying my cute junior like that?"

_Fast,_ Lin Wuying thinks. He didn't even see this new person appear.

Wait, cute junior? Who's the cute junior?

… _wait._

Can systems take the form of humans???

* * *

Ah, he's landed himself a real troublesome kid, this time.

Ming Yunqi smiles as he leans back on the balls of his feet. Seriously, what kind of task taker immediately goes for murder on the first day they transmigrate? Jeez. It's been a while since he's needed to appear in a worldline himself.

But as soon as he saw this guy, he knew that his cute junior didn't stand a chance.

"You…" Yuan Guiding looks back at him with a stricken expression. It's clear that he didn't expect this meeting to happen today any more than Ming Yunqi did.

Ah… how long has it been since they've seen each other? He's still wearing those ridiculous glasses that he doesn't actually need. And he's protecting a new junior of his own, too. Haha, wait, are those— goodness. Matching glasses.

How cute.

Ming Yunqi smiles in a way that he knows chills the room. "Looks like you've been doing well for yourself."

Guiding snaps out of his daze. "You don't get to say that," he says. Oh, his familiar poker face is making its appearance again. What a pain.

"Hey, hey," Ming Yunqi holds his hands up. "Just making small talk here. Isn't that the polite thing to do?"

"I see no reason to be polite to someone from the Worldline Fate Breaker System." Guiding pushes his glasses up with two fingers on the bridge. Behind Guiding’s shoulder, Ming Yunqi absently notes, that guy’s junior has pulled the two natives of the worldline into the corner, to whisper some sort of sensational explanation for this series of events into their ears. Huh. Despite his looks, that one’s quite diligent, isn’t he? Guiding must like him.

“Aw, don’t be like that,” Ming Yunqi says. “C’mon, I’ll cut to the chase. I know that you’ve called reinforcements, and you know that I’ve done the same. What do you say we both just call it a day? If we both fight here, nobody wins.”

“I know better than to turn my back on you,” Guiding frowns. He crouches down, slightly, as if preparing for a fight.

Ming Yunqi shakes his head. This won’t do. Time to bring out the big guns. “What, you want to fight? Here? Yuan Guiding, have you gone mad?” He takes a step closer to Guiding. Then another. And another. “Do you want to lose another task taker? Want to be responsible for tearing apart another worldline?”

Ming Yunqi stops just a foot away from Guiding’s face, and leans over just a little so that their faces are at the same level. They’re so close that Ming Yunqi can clearly see the way that Guiding is trembling. In rage, or fear? It doesn’t matter, does it? 

He whispers. “Hey, Yuan Guiding, I can’t remember who it was that struck the fatal blow, last time. Can’t you remind me?”

Ah, that’s the ticket. Guiding flinches, and starts backing away. Looks like Ming Yunqi won this round. He smiles, stomach roiling in self-disgust. 

Guiding grabs his task taker by the collar and hauls him to his feet. He’s retreating. Ming Yunqi waggles his fingers in goodbye. “See you around, Guiding.”

No response, even as the odd twist in reality that signals an outside force trying to enter or leave a worldling starts up. Yuan Guiding keeps his eyes on Ming Yunqi through the entire process without saying a word.

He hasn’t changed, Ming Yunqi thinks. Same old weaknesses as ever.

“You…” Woah, almost forgot about his own cute little junior there! Haha, he sure looks like he got put through the wringer. Maybe next time he’ll listen when this senior tries to offer him advice? “Are you… the system?”

“We really need to work on your manners,” Ming Yunqi sighs. “You can’t just ask someone that, you know? Senior, call me senior. That’s just the polite thing to do.”

He starts to walk over, when his foot hits something on the ground. 

Oops, almost forgot. Ming Yunqi leans over and picks it up.

“Well, anyways. Here’s lesson number one for you, my cute junior,” Ming Yunqi says. “Even if a request comes in for a long and painful revenge, that’s not always the bottom line that the requestor will settle for. If it’s revenge they’re looking for—” Ming Yunqi points the gun at He Shuzhi, who’s sitting on the floor and chanting “this is a dream” over and over. 

He fires. Then he shoots the secretary too, for good measure.

“— just kill the target.” Ming Yunqi finishes. “No need to overthink things. Here, we’ll still count this as a successful completion on your part, just because of the extenuating circumstances, but we’re going to have to go over some basic rules in the system space, ‘kay? 

He runs his hand through his hair and sighs. His cute junior stares at him in shock. Was that too much for him to handle? He  _ is _ quite new, after all, even if he’s from a cultivation world. 

"...If that man wasn't from the Worldline Fate Breaker System, then just who the hell is he?"

Ming Yunqi freezes. What a pain. This junior's smart _and_ cute, isn't he?  


Ahhh… this day has been pretty shit. Ming Yunqi doesn’t want to stay in this worldline any longer than he needs to. “C’mon. Let’s go.” He starts the extraction process without waiting for an answer.

"Wait, answer my damn qu—" The body that his cute junior had been borrowing slumps over onto the floor. Unconscious, but not dead. Soon to be the only living thing in the room, after Ming Yunqi leaves.

Ming Yunqi looks at it thoughtfully for a minute. Shit, he should make sure that this dude doesn't go to jail, probably. Well, he'll just take the gun with him. It's not like the police could convict the dude with the room in such a bizarre state. If he has any smarts at all he'll just say that Shuzi's company was a victim of gang violence or something.

But if he's stupid, that's not Ming Yunqi's fault, is it?

He leans down and smiles at the unconscious body. "See you around, dear requestor. Or not."

The room falls silent.

[End World One]


	3. World 1.5

###  **In the beginning there was a story,** born from the primal chaos of mankind’s imagination. 

The contents of this story were not important. They weren’t even particularly good, honestly. What is important, however, is that just like real life, there were winners and losers in this story. What is important, however, is that  _ unlike  _ real life, in this story a loser whispered into the primal chaos of mankind’s imagination, and he said “this isn’t fair.” And a sympathetic piece of the chaos whispered back.

It said, “Do you want us to fight the fate of the world for you?”

“What will it cost me?”

“I don’t know. Your soul?”

And despite the fact that this agreement was deeply shady, the loser felt that he had nothing else left to lose at this point.

He said yes.

And thus, the first regression happened. 

The loser was not a loser any longer, for he had gone back in time guided by the power of chaos. And when he was satisfied with the revenge they had wrought on the world that had wronged him, he looked to the stars, and moved on to other stories, and offered the possibility of revenge to other losers, who did the same.

And thus, a transmigration system was formed.

But for every action there is an opposite reaction, and one day a wholly separate piece of the primal chaos of mankind’s imagination noticed something odd about a worldline.

It asked itself, “why has the fate of this worldline become so tangled?”

And when it looked, it found this:

A transmigrator took a task from a woman, who wanted revenge, so she destroyed another woman and her family. Because the other woman and her family was destroyed, her cousin fell into disgrace. Because her cousin fell into disgrace, the man that she loved began to disdain her. Because the man she loved began to disdain her, she took it all out on her son who reminded her of the man. Because her son grew up not knowing either love or warmth, he began to covet only power. Because he grew up coveting only power, he set his eyes on the throne.

And this is how the brave and noble general, the most loyal right hand of the emperor, and the son of fate of the worldline, became the worst tyrant in centuries and a bloody mark on history.

And the piece of the primal chaos of mankind’s imagination said, “what the fuck.”

And so it started searching other worldlines, desperately praying that this was an outlier. To its dismay, it found that more and more fates had become hopelessly twisted, and the ruined fates had all, without exception, belonged to worlds that a transmigrator had somehow touched, and twisted, and ruined. And it began to grow angry, for fate should not be so easily toyed with, even by the bitter people who had been abandoned by it.

For every action there is an opposite reaction. 

The piece of the primal chaos of mankind’s imagination had an idea. A transmigrator caused this problem, so a transmigrator should solve it. 

So the chaos found a daughter of fate in another world that had been run over by a motorcycle and left broken and abandoned, and it asked for her help, in return for restoring her fate. And the daughter of fate said yes. With the guidance of the chaos, she went through countless worldlines, gently guiding fate back onto the preordained path.

As she worked, the daughter of fate went on to find more children of fate who had been left in the deepest of despair. And the children of fate that had been cast aside were all more or less furious to learn what had happened, and a great deal of them agreed to work with the chaos to right the wrongs that had been caused by wild transmigrations.

And thus, they called themselves the Worldline Fate Repair System.

When the original transmigrators found out, they immediately called themselves the Worldline Fate Breaker System in response, because how dare these people say that they were doing wrong? It was fate that had wronged them first.

The two factions have never, ever seen eye to eye. There is too much bad blood between them for that. How could these grievances ever be forgiven?

For every action there is an opposite reaction. Fate is repaired, and then it is broken, and then it is repaired, and broken. This beginning has been long forgotten. The end is nowhere in sight. An endless circle. No beginning, no end.

No escape.

**Author's Note:**

> (∩_∩) this is an experiment. Hopefully it goes well! Plz leave comment if liked reading okie thank you


End file.
